If I Die Young
by xxShadiceKokoro
Summary: -:Taismo Song-fic:- Cosmo dies again from a murder. Tails is depressed from this scene. What if they're able to meet again along with the losses of people who care about them? Rated for Character Death Song by The Band Perry


**If I Die Young**

Me: Another song-fic! This time another Taismo! I'm trying to come up with a Knouge one-shot or song-fic soon... I don't own anything, I decided to make the lyrics bold and in italics for once since this is my first death fic and I want to make it count, and oh yeah... The song's lyrics are like faster than the story cuz the story starts off a little slower... Oh yeah Ice, Rosetta and Saber ARE in this story, but not offically just so you know

* * *

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

She came back.

She did.

But...

She died again.

Tears fell down my face like a waterfall.

I fell next to her limp body, blood spreading onto the ground.

_**Uh oh, uh oh**_

Sonic sat down next to me.

"It'll be okay bud."

"No it won't! She died twice! And-and..."

"Calm down she died for you..."

"No she didn't! Someone murdered her Sonic! I could've died for her!"

"Bud, calm down a little, let's go back and sort things out..."

I nodded slyly and looked up into the night sky.

_**Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh well  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby**_

The next morning, right at dawn, all the friends and family came. Even Dr. Eggman.

She saved so many lives.

Even for the villans.

She has such a heart and soul.

Before we closed her coffin, we surrounded her with all the red roses we could get.

Red...

_Love..._

I'll always love her.

We finally sunk her into the river.

"Cosmo, trust me... If I can I'll meet you again..." I whispered.

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time**_

Her mother already died.

We buried her daughter.

The love of my life.

Now she meets with her family once again.

I still remember how that knife dropped.

She's lived a short life.

Did she have enough time with all that pain in her life?

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

It's been two days since her burial.

And like Amy, I cried my eyes out.

"Cosmo, I'll keep my promise, I'll meet you sometime."

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time

_**And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,  
I've never known the lovin' of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,  
There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by**_

"I'll love you forever, no matter what Cosmo, you're still in my heart."

I loved it when you held my hand.

You're as sweet as honey.

You're the only girl I'll fall in love with.

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had just enough time**_

Now I've had enough of my tears.

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done**_

I looked around my workshop and I was alone.

_Perfect._

_**A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'**_

I went into my kitchen, but as I grabbed a knife, I heard a gunshot.

My eyes widened and I felt completly numb.

_**If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song**_

I woke up in a place completly white.

"Wh-where am I?"

I looked around and saw a womanly figure dressed in white.

I took a good look at her.

She was a yellow fox with blue eyes and two tails...

"M-mom?"

_**Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh**_

"Yes Miles," she replied, eyes shining.

"Mom!"

I jumped up and ran to her, giving her a big hug.

She giggled and continued, "Miles, someone's here to see you."

_**The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time**_

I looked out the door and saw a familiar seedrian with her mother...

"Cosmo!"

"Tails! How did you get here?" she asked, giving me a big hug.

"I-um..." I flushed with embarassment as my mom told her.

"He was about to kill himself when he got murdered just like you Cosmo dear."

She looked at me with slight anger, but then hugged me again.

"I'm just glad we're together Tails."

_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls**_

I smiled, "Me too."

* * *

Me: Done! I know! The song doesn't fit the story too well, but hey. This song's one of my favs, I suggest you listen you it, it's amazing!


End file.
